Fire Starter
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: It's Amazing what a few little changes can do for your life. i learned this first hand. it all started when...


Fire Starter Chapter 1:** First love**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HELLoooooooo EVERYBODY! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH A BRAND NEW STORY TO KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF OR AT THE VERY LEAST SET THEM ON FIRE!**

**Eve: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Cuz I can! Anyway that's enough yelling for now.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay where was I? Yell introduction… check, make Eve mad… check, lose train of thought… check, check word cards… check, oh yes! I found the one I was looking for! (Check)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A few minor changes can change more then you'd think. One slipped word can either destroy somebody or build them up. In the case of one Uzumaki Naruto one slip in his seal ensure that for the rest of his life the villager of Konoha will hate him for absolutely nothing. Well that's what would happen unless the Kyuubi has other things in mind.**

**(STORY START! MINATO'S POINT OF VIEW! DAY OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK!)**

"**CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP**!" Minato yelled from on top of Gambunta who was struggling to stay ahead of the Kyuubi no Kitsunes attacks.

He was standing on top of Gambunta struggling to finish the seal that was on his son's stomach. The seal I was going to use by itself is hard… now add in the bouncing motions and jerks of a giant toad fighting a giant nine tailed fox!

"There! GAMBUNTA! GET ME IN CLOSE!"

**(AFTER THE SEALING! **(Too lazy to finish this part mainly because I don't know what Minato say's with the sealing technique)**)**

"I'm so sorry Naruto… I know I'm putting a huge burden on you… I hope you don't hate me… but even if you do I will still love you son… take care of your mother for me okay? N-no!" Minato shouted (At least what he could managed as a shout) in shock. The seal that was on Naruto stomach was unraveling and breaking! The seal wasn't holding! **'I made a mistake!' **he realized with shock. He'd forgotten a single piece line so small and insignificant looking… but oh so vital.

In a flare of bright red Chakra the kyuubi reappeared! However… it was a lot… smaller…

"What the fuck…" Minato said looking at the small red one tailed fox that was spat out by the seal.

"**Ow…" **it said shaking its head. **"Oh great! Were the hell am I this time? God that's the last time I let myself get summoned while drunk!" **it said with conviction. Glancing around the small fox saw all the death and destruction. **"Oh shit… ooh! Baby!" **the fox said happily and snuggled up to the baby and started tickling it! **"What are you doing out here kit?" **the fox asked still snuggling with the baby eliciting giggles from it and not really expecting an answer. Then it noticed the now fox like whisker marks on the babies face. Putting the piece together the fox had one thing to say. **"SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Your telling me that so many people died… fighting against a chibi fox?" Minato asked coming out of his shock enough to speak.

"**HEY! I'm a vixen and still the nine tails show some respect!"** the Kyuubi shouted whirling around noticing the man who was slowly dying. **"You're the asshole who tried to seal me inside the kit over there? **(Knod)** and let me guess you did to try and get more power for your village! Is that it asshole?"**

"NO! To save it! You're the one who was attacking!" Minato shouted (Still not really a shout more like a loud whisper)

"**Oh great! Damn it! I hate ninja's and their damn genjutsu! Well since this is kinda of my fault do you want me to do anything for you before you die? Cuz you do know that you're going to you know. That's the price everyone pays for sealing one of the nine-tailed biju." **The fox asked/stated

"Yeah take care of my son Naruto until my wife Kushina Uzumaki can she's just given birth to him so she'll be out for a while."

"**Yeah sure shouldn't be too hard… rest in piece… **(Minato Namikaze) **Namikaze-san…"** the vixen said and watched as Minato died with a small smile on his face know that his son would be taken care of. **"Okay! Come on you big bag of blubber let's go!" **she said and pulled the little baby boy onto her back and trotted off towards the group of still standing buildings in the distance

**(Later that night! Kyuubi's POV!)**

"**My luck sucks sometimes!"** the vixen stated. Having tracked down Kushina (and found that she had not survived child labor) she was now stuck with the now orphaned boy. **'It's not like I can abandon him either! I made a promise! That and, he is just too cute! So what can I do… what can I do… OH! I know!'**

Turning around the Kyuubi ran back to where Minato's body was. No one was there but she could see them not too far away and approaching fast! Quickly putting the sleeping babe down she nestled him in the arms of his father and hid behind a pile of bodies.

After a couple of minutes (and one assassination attempt by a certain white haired gaki (Who came indefinitely close to getting incinerated by the Kyuubi consequences be damned)) the group of people walked away taking the Baby with them, not noticing their furry little stalker.

**(12Yr. Later! Naruto's Pov!)**

"Kyuu-chan! I'm home!" a 12-year-old Naruto called stepping into his apartment. Dressed in a black jacket, orange shirt, and black pants with a silver pattern

"**Oh good! How was school Naruto-kun?"** asked a Red haired girl asked stepping out of the kitchen. She was tall with a welled defined figure (Approximately 5:9 with a generous C-cup bra size (when she wore one)) and bare ass naked and had nine fiery red fox tails swishing behind her and two white tipped red fox ears on her head.

"It was okay!" Naruto said with a shrug not even batting an eye at the older girls Nudity. He was glad that she never really liked clothes. When she would wear them and he would see her dressed like that always brought back memories on when he first fell in love with the fox girl.

**(Flash back no jutsu 8YR. after Kyuubi attack! Naruto's POV!)**

8-year-old Naruto sat in an alley crying in pain. He was cover from head to toe in cuts and bruises and a couple of knives sticking out of his back and shoulders. He'd just been beaten mercilessly by a mob of angry villagers and no one came to help him. And since he was nowhere near his home Kyuubi-nee couldn't help him.

"**Naruto-Kun! Where are you!"** he heard someone call frantic. **"Oh Naruto-kun!"** he heard the voice call again and saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune running towards him dressed in some of his clothes and disguised as a little girl.

As he watched her run over it looked like she was running in slow motion and everything was Hyper clear. With her bright red hair, with the sun was catching her hair at a particular angle, and the tears running down her face she looked like a crying angel to him

'You'll never have to cry again Kyuu-chan I swear!' Naruto swore to himself before blacking out.

**(Flash back over!)**

"**Well that's-!"** suddenly she cute herself off and in a burst of flame transformed herself into a small fox!

Knowing what that meant Naruto walked over to his door and opened it revealing the Hokage about to knock on it.

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted happily and glomped the old man!

"Hi Naruto-kun! How are you doing?" Sarutobi asked the excitable child. "And Hello to you Kura-chan!" said to the fox who simply sat there and watched much like a mother hen watches her chicks.

"Hi Jiji! I'm fine!" Naruto said excitedly and started bouncing around and recounting his day to the village leader.

"Okay Naruto-Kun I just came over to see how your first day back at the academy went and… to give you… this!" He said dramatically and pulled out some goggles and a set of Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon needles!

This action and it variety gave the Kyuubi a sense that it was a probing gift as if the old man was searching for what Naruto liked best.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted and immediately latched onto the Senbon (leaving the Kunai and Shuriken on the table) and pulled on the goggles. "Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said smiling.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." The Hokage said with a curious look on his face as he saw Naruto holding and (at least) attempting to through them.

'I could have sworn that he would pick the Kunai and Shuriken… hmm… well he is the most surprising person that has ever been born.' And the Konoha police force could attest to that seeing as they have yet to catch or prove that the little gaki was responsible for any of the pranks that he has pulled.

"Well see you later Naruto-Kun!" the Hokage said before leaving a couple minutes Later the fox transformed back into her naked human form.

"That was close…" Naruto stated.

"**No kidding!"** the Kyuubi no Kitsune said holding a hand to her chest. "Come feel my heart." She said and pulled Naruto's hand between her boobs making the young boy blush. He was young, not dead. "Kyuu-Chan! Stop being a hentai!" Naruto said before glomping the fox girl and buried his head in her breast and then rubbing his leg against her bare pussy. Actually there wasn't any hair any where on her body except for her tails and on her head. "I'm better at it than you."

The kyuubi smiled down at the young boy and his innocence smile, and felt her love for him bloom, she'd already chosen him to be her mate, but she wasn't afraid to share him. When she'd fallen in love with the gaki she'd already knew that she would. After the first year or so of taking care of him she'd learned about the CRA (clan restoration act) and what it entailed and with Naruto belonging to two nearly extinct clans the chance that it was going to be placed on him were a definite. It was only a matter of time.

"**Come on Naruto!"** she said pulling away. **"Let's eat Lunch!"** she said with a happy smile.

"Coming!" he said and bounced after her.

**(Story end!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And that's the end thanks for read and come back soon for the next chapter! Leave a review on the way out! They truly help me get these out faster! So Hurry up! BYE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Cookies for anyone who can guess who the other two girls are going to be!**


End file.
